


some people are with fighting for

by sylviebrettsfanpage



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, Working things out, he needs to tell her, kelly Severide is an idiot, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage
Summary: A fanfic based on the spoilers from 9x06. So spoiler warning applies. Stella knows something is up... but when does she know it’s gone to far? Will Kelly ever come clean to her?
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide
Kudos: 14





	some people are with fighting for

**Author's Note:**

> Again minor spoiler warning, shouldn’t be too much.

So I decided to be the man you deserve.

Stella thinks to herself everyday, what the hell happened to that Kelly? He’d been acting weird for weeks now. It all started during that fire with the guy and the car. She had tried to get a hold of him, but he didn’t pick up her call. She didn’t think too much of it then, but things quickly escalated. 

At this point, she was losing her patience and fast. If he kept pushing her away, she wasn’t sure if she could put up with it anymore. Staying with Sylvie had been really nice at first, they were both in pretty similar situations with guys at the firehouse. But Sylvie had moved on with Grainger, and part of Stella wanted to show Kelly that she could easily do the same. Sylvie’s couch wasn’t terrible, and it didn’t really matter because most of the time she would pass out after they drank their sorrows in wine. 

She had told Kelly that she was still going to be staying with Brett tonight, and he responded by telling her to ‘do what you gotta do’. What the hell? 

At this point she was really wondering if it was worth fighting for. She’d had an ex-husband who she didn’t love, and there was no chance she would put up with this for much longer. Then Casey had blown up at Gallo, and momentarily distracted her from her own problems because Gallo was treading in deep water with the Captain. 

After a conversation with Sylvie, she wasn’t left in a much better position. Sylvie had reminded her of how much he had changed since the beginning of their relationship, but Stella didn’t really know if that was true. At heart he was still Kelly Severide, the guy who slept around all of Chicago, and couldn’t commit to anyone. She had given him 3 years of her life, 3 years she would never get back. She’d be turning 30 soon, and didn’t want to be going into that milestone single as hell.

Moping around when she had dates circled on the calendar was more of a setback than anything else. She had drills to be doing, tools to be testing, she didn’t have time to be worrying about her idiot boyfriend. But she really didn’t need his help, she could do it all on her own. She was an individual fun-loving woman, she didn’t need a man to offer his support, but it really meant a lot when he did. 

Her best friend kept pouring her support into her, and that means more than Stella can explain, but she really needed that support from Kelly. 

Sitting at Brett’s place with Brett actually being there was a bit lonely. Her friend had a nice place, a bunch of family heirlooms scattered around, and a few things she knew were definitely Otis’s. Sometimes Stella wishes her parents were still alive. Sure they weren’t very great parents, but having a mom or dad to give her support would help a lot. Chief Boden had offered unfaltering support, and that truly kept Stella going, but it was hard to not be distracted.

When she heard a knock on the door, she figured Sylvie had just forgotten her key or something, so she didn’t hesitate to open the door.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Stella said as Kelly appeared on the other side of the door.

“We need to talk.”

“You needed to talk to me weeks ago.” 

“I’m sorry, okay.” 

“Sorry isn’t good enough this time Kelly.” 

“Can you just let me explain.”

“Sure, enlighten me on what came over you to think it’s okay to bail on me time after time, and make multiple BS excuses.”

“I went to headquarters a few weeks ago. And this Chief Conway ran into me telling me that the only reason you were on the shortlist for Lieutenant is because you are dating someone who is close to the commissioner.”

“Oh that’s just sh…”

“That’s what I thought. I told the guy that maybe he should think about hanging up his helmet, but after that I didn’t know what to do.”

“You didn’t think I deserved to know?”

“I was trying to protect you.”

“I don’t need protecting, Kelly. I needed your support and you were nowhere to be found!”

“I know, and I know I didn’t handle things right.”

“You think?”

“But Stella you are all I think about, and I don’t give a crap what other people think about our relationship.”

“Kelly, I’m not sure I trust that. It feels like all you ever do is push me away. I thought we had gotten past that a long time ago.”

“We did.”  
“Then stop falling back into old habits.”

“I’m trying okay. Boden told me I have to face it, and that’s what I’m doing. So please come home.”

“Kelly, I’ll come home under one condition…”

“Okay.”

“That we don’t keep any more secrets. Good or bad, we tell each other everything.”

“Okay, no more secrets.”

“Are we good?”

“Yeah, but Stella. I know I’ve been a jerk to you, and I know I haven’t been living up to the promise to be the man you deserve. But from here on out, I’m gonna need your help to let me be the man you deserve. Because you deserve so much more than I can give you.”

Stella leans into his arms and places a kiss on his lips, “thanks for fighting for us.”

“No thank you for not giving up on me. Because I’m almost certain everyone else in my life has.”

“I think you are worth fighting for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Severide is an idiot and needs to tell Stella. No matter how much I love him, I’m siding with Stella on this one.


End file.
